1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shear assembly, and more particularly, to a shear assembly detachably attached to a boom of an excavator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shear assembly has been detachably attached to a boom of an excavator or a mobile vehicle for cutting off a workpiece. Typically, during attaching the shear assembly to the boom, complicated mechanisms of the shearing assembly should be connected to the other mechanism of the boom in order to operate at least two jaws mounted on the shear assembly. Due to these complicated mechanisms connected between the shear assembly and the boom, the shear assembly can not be easily attached to the mechanism of the boom, and it is very difficult for a user to detach the shear assembly from the boom. Therefore, I have noticed that these complicated shear assemblies can not be easily attached to the boom.
Moreover, the complicated connections between the shear assembly and the boom of the excavating device can be easily damaged and broken while using the shear assembly. The shear assembly should be replaced when any one of the connecting mechanisms between the shear assembly and the boom of the excavating device is damaged. In this instance, the user has to dissemble several complicated mechanisms connected between the shear assembly and the boom and attach all of these mechanism of a new shear assembly to the boom of the excavator. It is very dangerous for the user to detach the damaged shear assembly and attach the replacement to the boom of the excavator because it is too heavy for the user to manually move and connect the devices. Moreover, the assembly may be damaged or the user injured during changing and replacing these devices and connecting the complicated mechanisms.